New Orleans Fire Department
Department Profile The New Orleans Fire Department (NOFD) is the largest fire department in the U.S. state of Louisiana and currently is comprised of the following units: * 31 Fire Stations * 29 Engine Companies (Including 2 Squrts) * 6 Ladder Companies ** 4 110' rear-mount aerials ** 2 107' rear-mount aerials * 2 Squad Companies ** 1 pumper ** 1 110' rear-mount aerial * 2 Rescue Companies * 6 Districts * 1 Deputy (Tour Commander) Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. '2nd District' 'Squad 2 / Rescue 2 / 2nd District Chief '- 801 Girod Street (Central Business District) Fire Station 2 / Built 1965 :Squad 2 '(Ladder) - 2006 American LaFrance / LTI (-/-/110' rear-mount aerial) (SN#0505497) :'Rescue 2 - 2004 Pierce Lance walk-around heavy rescue (SN#15698) (Ex-Flying Squad) :Car 502 '(2nd District Chief) - 2019 Ford Expedition 'Squad 7 / Rescue 7 - 1441 Saint Peter Street (Treme-Lafitte) Fire Station 7 / Built 1976 :Squad 7 (Engine) - 2018 Pierce Enforcer (1500/750) (SN#31415-07) :Rescue 7 - 2004 American LaFrance Eagle (SN#M9970) (Ex-Haz-Mat. Unit 1) :Haz-Mat. Unit 1 - 2017 Ford F-550 / Ferrara (SN#H-6275) :Car 210 (Special Operations Unit) - 2003 Ford Expedition :Car 215 (Special Operations Unit-CBRNE Team) - 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe :Car 250 '(Special Operations Unit) - 1987 Chevrolet P30 van :'Car 602 '(Special Operations Unit) - 2006 Chevrolet Silverado 3500 HD :'Car 2010 '(Special Operations Chief) - 2004 Ford Expedition :'Special Operations Trailer - 2004 Wells Cargo trailer 'Engine 9' - 449 Esplanade Avenue (French Quarter) Fire Station 9 / Built 1961 :Engine 9 - 2018 Pierce Enforcer (1500/750) (SN#31415-01) 'Engine 14' - 200 South Robertson Street (Central Business District) Fire Station 14 / Built 1966 :Engine 14 - 2018 Pierce Enforcer (1500/750) (SN#31415-02) 'Squrt 16 / Ladder 8' - 2000 Martin Luther King Jr Boulevard (Central City) Fire Station 16 / Built 1970 :Squrt 16 - 2005 American LaFrance Eagle (1250/500/?F/54' Squrt) (SN#0400853) :Ladder 8 - 2008 American LaFrance Eagle / LTI (-/-/110' rear-mount aerial) 'Engine 29 / Deputy Chief / Fire Headquarters' - 317 Decatur Street (French Quarter) Fire Station 29 / Built 1913 :Engine 29 - 2017 Pierce Enforcer (1500/750) (SN#31404-04) :Car 100 (Superintendent) - 2015 Ford Expedition :Car 102 '(Deputy Superintendent) - 2015 Ford Expedition :'Car 103 '(Deputy Superintendent) - 2015 Ford Expedition :'Car 500 '(Deputy Chief) - 2010 Ford Expedition '3rd District 'Engine 8' - 3330 Florida Avenue (Florida Area) Fire Station 8 / Built 1965 :Engine 8 - 2018 Pierce Enforcer (1500/750) (SN#31415-08) :Water Tender 3 - 2005 Freightliner M2 / American LaFrance (2000/500) 'Engine 12' - 5600 Franklin Avenue (Milneburg) Fire Station 12 / Built 1948 / Refurbished 2002 :Engine 12 - 2017 Pierce Enforcer (1500/750) (SN#31404-??) 'Engine 24' - 1040 Poland Avenue (Bywater) Fire Station 24 / Built 1942 :Engine 24 - 2018 Pierce Enforcer (1500/750) (SN#31415-10) 'Squrt 27 / Ladder 11 / 3rd District Chief' - 2118 Elysian Fields Avenue (Seventh Ward) Fire Station 27 :Squrt 27 - 2006 American LaFrance Eagle (1250/750/?F/54' Squrt) :Ladder 11 - 2019 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (2000/475/25F/107' Ascendant rear-mount) (SN#33265) (Ex-stock unit) :Car 503 '(3rd District Chief) - 2010 Ford Expedition :'Command Center - Freightliner / LDV mobile command center 'Engine 39' - 5600 North Claiborne Ave (Lower Ninth Ward) Fire Station 39 / Built 2015 :Engine 39 - 2006 American LaFrance Eagle (1250/750/?F) '4th District' 'Engine 4' - 6900 Downman Road (Pines Village) Fire Station 4 :Engine 4 - 2017 Pierce Enforcer (1500/750) (SN#31404-??) 'Engine 6' - 4550 Old Gentilly Road (Desire Area) Fire Station 6 / Built 1971 :Engine 6 - 2018 Pierce Enforcer (1500/750) (SN#31415-03) 'Engine 10' - 14069 Morrison Road (Little Woods) Fire Station 10 :Engine 10 - 2018 Pierce Enforcer (1500/750) (SN#31415-06) :Air & Light / Foam / Hose Tender - 2003 Kenworth T-300 / Pierce 'Engine 31' - 4300 Alba Road (Venetian Isles / Lake Catherine) Fire Station 31 / Built 2015 :Engine 31 - 1997 Pierce Lance (1250/1000/?F) :Water Tender 2 - 2001 Freightliner FL 80 / American LaFrance (1500/3000) 'Engine 36 / Ladder 13 / 4th District Chief' - 5403 Read Boulevard (New Orleans East) Fire Station 36 / Built 2019 :Engine 36 - 2017 Pierce Enforcer (1500/750/20F) (SN#31405-??) :Ladder 13 - 2006 American LaFrance Eagle / LTI (-/-/110' rear-mount aerial) :Car 504 '(4th District Chief) - 2010 Ford Expedition 'Engine 37 - 13400 Chef Menteur Highway (Viavant) Fire Station 37 :Engine 37 - 2017 Pierce Enforcer (1500/750) (SN#31404-03) 'Engine 45' - 13800 Old Gentilly Road, NASA Michoud Plant (Viavant) Fire Station 45 :Engine 45 - Spartan / Quality :Mini-Pumper 45 - Ford F-550 '5th District' 'Engine 13' - 987 Robert E. Lee Boulevard (Lakeshore / Lake Vista) Fire Station 13 / Built 1961 :Engine 13 - 2018 Pierce Enforcer (1500/750) (SN#31415-05) 'Engine 18' - 778 Harrison Avenue (Lakeview) Fire Station 18 :Engine 18 - 2018 Pierce Enforcer (1500/750) (SN#31415-09) 'Engine 21' - 3940 Paris Avenue (Saint Bernard Area) Fire Station 21 / Built 1949 :Engine 21 - 2018 Pierce Enforcer (1500/750) (SN#31415-11) 'Engine 26 / Ladder 9 / 5th District Chief' - 436 South Jefferson Davis Parkway (Mid-City) Fire Station 26 / Built 1909 / Refurbished 1999 :Engine 26 - 2017 Pierce Enforcer (1500/750/20F) (SN#31405-??) :Ladder 9 - 2019 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (2000/475/25F/107' Ascendant rear-mount) (Ex-stock unit) :Car 505 (5th District Chief) - 2010 Ford Expedition 'Engine 35' - 964 North Carrollton Avenue (City Park) Fire Station 35 / Built 1911 :Engine 35 - 2018 Pierce Enforcer (1500/750) (SN#31415-04) '6th District' 'Engine 1' - 2920 Magazine Street (Irish Channel) Fire Station 1 :Engine 1 - 2017 Pierce Enforcer (1500/750) (SN#31404-01) :Car 421 '(EMS Supervisor) - 2006 Chevrolet Silverado 2500 'Engine 15 - 1211 Arabella Street (Audubon) Fire Station 15 / Built 1906 :Engine 15 - 2009 Pierce Impel (2000/750/?F) 'Engine 25 / Ladder 7' - 2430 South Carrollton Avenue (Leonidas) Fire Station 25 / Built 1954 :Engine 25 - 2009 Pierce Impel (2000/750/?F) :Ladder 7 - 2006 American LaFrance Eagle / LTI (-/-/110' rear-mount aerial) (Ex-Ladder 11, Ladder 4) 'Engine 38 / 6th District Chief' - 4940 Clara Street (Freret) Fire Station 38 / Built 1958 :Engine 38 - 2017 Pierce Enforcer (1500/750/20F) (SN#31405-??) :Car 506 '(6th District Chief) - 2010 Ford Expedition '8th District 'Engine 17' - 4115 Woodland Avenue (Old Aurora) Fire Station 17 / Built 1965 :Engine 17 - 2017 Pierce Enforcer (1500/750) (SN#31404-02) 'Engine 20' - 425 Opelousas Avenue (McDonogh) Fire Station 20 / Built 1925 :Engine 20 - 2003 American LaFrance Metropolitan (1250/750) (Ex-Engine 17) 'Engine 33 / Ladder 6 '- 3340 General Meyer Avenue (USN Base) Fire Station 33 / Built 1947 :Engine 33 - 2009 Pierce Impel (2000/750/?F) :Ladder 6 - 2006 American LaFrance Eagle / LTI (-/-/110' rear-mount aerial) (Ex-Ladder 9, Ladder 3) 'Engine 40 / 8th District Chief' - 1864 Shirley Drive (Behrman) Fire Station 40 / Built 1961 :Engine 40 - 2017 Pierce Enforcer (1500/750/20F) (SN#31405-??) :Car 508 (8th District Chief) - 2010 Ford Expedition Marine Division - New Orleans Yacht Club : Fire Boat ("Blaze") - 2013 Moose Boats M3 36' (1500/-/-) : Car 455 '''(Boat Tow Vehicle) - 2012 Ford F-350 '''Supply Annex (Attached to Engine 24) - 4330 St. Claude Avenue (Bywater) Fire Station 24 / Built 1942 :Car 640 '(Supply Van) - 2002 Ford E-250 :'Car 680 '''(Supply Unit) - 2003 Ford F-250 '''Supply Shop (Old Engine 5) - 821 Magazine Street (Central Business District) :Car 610 '(Supply Van) - 2015 Ford Transit :'Car 650 '(Supply Van) - 2002 Ford E-250 :'Car 690 '''(Supply Unit) - 2003 Ford F-250 '''Victor H. Schiro Municipal Training Academy - 13400 Old Gentilly Road (Michoud) Built 1987 :Car 901 '(Training Unit) - 2000 Ford Expedition :'Car 908 '(Training Van) - 2000 Ford E-250 :'Car 909 '''(Training Van) - 2007 Ford E-250 '''Staff / Support Units Quartered at various Fire Stations located throughout the city. :Car 110 '(Support Unit) - 2003 Ford Expedition :'Car 112 '(Support Unit) - 2004 Ford Freestar A50 :'Car 120 (Public Affair's Unit) - 2001 Dodge Durango :Car 130 (Public Affair's Unit) - 2004 Ford Freestar A50 :Car 140 (Public Affair's Unit) - 2004 Ford Freestar A50 :Car 150 (Public Affair's Unit) - 2004 Ford Freestar A50 :Car 160 (Public Affair's Unit) - 2004 Ford Freestar A50 :Car 200 (Support Unit) - 2015 Ford Expedition :Car 201 (Support Unit) - 1999 Dodge Durango :Car 300 (Support Unit) - 2003 Ford Expedition :Car 311 (Support Unit) - 2000 Ford Explorer :Car 312 (Support Unit) - 2004 Ford Freestar A50 :Car 400 (Support Unit) - 2010 Ford Expedition :USAR 451 (Support Truck) - 2005 GMC C5500 4x4 stakebody''' (Ex-Car 612)' :'USAR 452''' (Support Truck) - 2005 GMC C5500 4x4 stakebody''' (Ex-Car 615)' :'USAR 453''' (Utility Unit) - 2005 Ford F-350 :USAR 454 (Utility Unit) - 2010 Ford F-350 :Car 456 (K-9 Unit) - 2012 Ford Expedition :Car 510 (Support Unit) - 2007 Ford Ranger :Car 530 (Support Unit) - 2003 Ford Expedition :Car 540 (Support Unit) - 2010 Ford Expedition :Car 550 (Support Unit) - 2003 Ford Expedition :Car 570 (Support Unit) - 2003 Ford Expedition :Car 600 (Support Unit) - 2015 Ford Expedition :Car 603 (Utility Unit) - 2006 Chevrolet Silverado 2500 :Car 604 (Utility Unit) - 2006 Chevrolet Silverado 2500 :Car 606 (Utility Unit) - 2006 Chevrolet Silverado 2500 :Car 607 (Utility Unit) - 2006 Chevrolet Silverado 2500 :Car 613 (Support Truck) - 2005 GMC C5500 4x4 stakebody :Car 614 (Support Truck) - 2005 GMC C5500 4x4 stakebody :Car 620 (Public Affair's Unit) - 2004 Ford Freestar A50 :Car 660 (Supervisor Unit) - 2003 Ford Expedition :Car 670 (Utility Unit) - 1998 GMC Sierra 3500 :Car 675 (Support Truck) - 2004 Ford F-650 stakebody :Car 700 (Support Unit) - 2003 Ford Expedition :Car 710 (Support Unit) - 1999 Dodge Durango :Car 755 (Fire Prevention Unit) - 2010 Ford Escape :Car 756 (Fire Prevention Unit) - 2010 Ford Escape :Car 757 (Fire Prevention Unit) - 2010 Ford Escape :Car 758 (Fire Prevention Unit) - 2010 Ford Escape :Car 759 (Fire Prevention Unit) - 2010 Ford Escape :Car 800 (Callback District Chief) - 2003 Ford Expedition Assignment Unknown :2006 American LaFrance Eagle (1250/750/?F/54' Squrt) (Ex-Squrt 40) :2006 American LaFrance Eagle (1250/750/54' Squrt) (Ex-Squrt 4) :2006 American LaFrance Eagle (1250/750/54' Squrt) (Ex-Squrt 1) :2006 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1250/750) (Ex-E38) :2006 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1250/750) (Ex-E18) :2006 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1250/750) (Ex-E36) :2006 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1250/750) (Ex-E9) :2006 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1250/750) (Ex-E17) :2006 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1250/500) (SN#1827) (Ex-E29) :2006 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1250/750) (Ex-E10) :2006 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1250/750) (Ex-E14) :2005 American LaFrance Eagle ladder (1500/500/110' rear-mount) (Ex-L11 & Q13) :2005 American LaFrance Eagle ladder (1500/300/100' mid-mount platform) (Ex-L9) :2005 American LaFrance Eagle (1250/750/?F/54' Squrt) (Ex-Squrt 21) :2005 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1250/750/?F) (Ex-E35) :2005 American LaFrance Metropolitan pumper (1500/750/?F) (Ex-E26) :2004 American LaFrance Eagle / LTI (-/-/110' rear-mount aerial) (Ex-Ladder 7) :2004 American LaFrance Eagle / LTI (-/-/110' rear-mount aerial) (Ex-Ladder 6, Ladder 11) :2004 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1250/750/?F) (Ex-E8) :2004 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1250/750/?F) (Ex-E13) :2001 Pierce Lance walk-around heavy rescue (Ex-Rescue 7, Rescue Squad) :2010 Ford Expedition (Ex-Car 502) :2004 Ford Expedition (Ex-Car 100) :2003 Ford Expedition (Ex-Car 600) :2003 Ford Expedition (Ex-Car 540) :2003 Ford Expedition (Ex-Car 400) :2003 Ford Expedition (Ex-Car 200) :Spare Engine 62 - 2003 American LaFrance Metropolitan pumper (1500/750) (Ex-E11) :Spare Ladder 16 - 1998 Pierce Dash (-/-/105' rear-mount aerial) :Spare Ladder 22 - 1998 Pierce Dash (-/-/105' rear-mount aerial) (Ex-Ladder 2) Retired Apparatus :1998 Pierce Saber pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Reserve E71) :1998 Pierce Saber pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Reserve E67) :1997 Pierce Saber pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Reserve E72) :1997 Pierce Saber pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Reserve E69) :1997 Pierce Saber pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Reserve E68) :1997 Pierce Saber pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Reserve E66) :1997 Pierce Saber pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Reserve E60) :1997 Pierce Saber pumper (1250/500/?F) (Ex-E20) :1997 Pierce Saber pumper (1250/500/?F) (Ex-E12) :1996 Pierce Saber pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Reserve E64) :1989 Autocar / Pierce walk-in heavy rescue (Ex-Hazmat 1) :1988 Ford F-350 / FD-built (Ex-Hose Tender, ex-City Wrecker) :1987 Seagrave ladder (-/-/100' rear-mount) :1986 Seagrave Commander II / 1998 Seagrave refurb ladder (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Spare) (Ex-T29 Germantown, MD) :1985 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount ladder) (Ex-Spare L19) :1985 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Spare E59) :1984 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Spare E41) :1983 GMC / Saulsbury (Ex-Hose Tender) :1983 GMC TopKick / Saulsbury (Ex-Salvage Unit) :1983 GMC C7000 walk-around medium rescue Station Map 'External Links' *New Orleans Fire Department *New Orleans Fire Fighters (IAFF Local 632)] Category:Orleans Parish, Louisiana Category:Louisiana departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Louisiana departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Louisiana departments operating Ferrara apparatus Category:Former operators of Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Saulsbury apparatus Category:Departments operating LDV Specialty apparatus Category:Departments operating Quality apparatus